13 Września 2009
thumb|left 05:35 Szczęśliwa karta - odc. 34 (Wild Card II ep. 16, Multiple Personality Fatality); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 06:25 TELEZAKUPY 06:40 Emanuel z Europy (Emanuel from Europe) kraj prod.Słowenia (2004) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:25 Domisie - Co każdy Domiś zjadać powinien; program dla dzieci 08:55 Młoda godzina - Łowcy smoków - Billy Uparciuch, odc. 10 (Billy toughnut); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Luksemburg (2007) 09:25 Teleranek; magazyn dla nastolatków 09:50 Orliki gola; magazyn sportowy 10:10 Zakręcona Alice (Alice Upside Down, the Movie) 86'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Gotowi na ślub - odc. 1 - ( również w TVP HD); widowisko rozrywkowe 14:00 Gotowi na ślub - na planie - (1) 14:05 Biblia - Abraham cz. 1 (The Bible - Abraham p. 1) 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Francja, Włochy (1994) 15:45 BBC w Jedynce - Karol Darwin i drzewo życia (Charles Darwin and the Tree of Life) - txt str.777 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 16:50 EUROexpress; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 15 - Piętno - txt str.777;( również w TVP HD); serial kryminalny TVP 18:10 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 79; teleturniej 19:00 Wieczorynka - Mała Syrenka - Maleństwo, odc. 1 (Whale Tale); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1993) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pedro's Cup Mityng Lekkoatletyczny - kronika 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Mała wielka miłość - odc. 2/4 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Triumf pamięci (Nora Roberts Tribute) - txt str.777 87'; serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:00 Sześć stopni oddalenia - odc. 13 (Six Degrees ep. 13); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 23:50 Uczta kinomana - Jestem 92'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005) 01:25 Kolekcja kinomana - Niebo (Heaven) 92'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, USA, Francja (2002) 03:00 TELEZAKUPY 03:20 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 05:45 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:55 Nie tylko dla pań - Nauka o niemowlętach (Science of Babies); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 06:50 Ostoja - odc. 56 07:25 M jak miłość - odc. 678; serial TVP 08:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 300 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 301 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:25 Zacisze gwiazd - (59) Paweł Nastula 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Poganiacz słoni - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży 10:30 Wstęp do filmu National Geographic 10:35 Miesiąc z National Geographic - Eden na krańcach Ziemi (Eden at the end of the World) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 11:30 44. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Wratislavia Cantans (studio festiwalowe) 7 11:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Islandia "Wyspa gejzerów" (39); magazyn kulinarny 12:05 Czas honoru - flesz historyczny - odc. 4 "Walka cywilna"; felieton 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Kleopatro do dzieła (CARRY ON CLEO) 87'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1964) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1663 - txt.str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1060 Hartowny blefuje; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na sukces - koncert laureatów 2009 (2) 16:05 Czas honoru - flesz historyczny - odc. 5 "U aktorek"; felieton 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 375 Noc poślubna; serial TVP; 17:20 44. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Wratislavia Cantans (studio festiwalowe) 8 17:25 Kocham Cię Polsko - Rejs 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Tancerze - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:55 Tancerze - kulisy - odc. 9 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (47); teleturniej 20:05 XV Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2009 - KABARET TV (2) 21:05 Czas honoru - odc. 14 "Krzyż Walecznych" - txt str.777;(również w TVP HD); serial TVP 22:00 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:19 44. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Wratislavia Cantans (studio festiwalowe) 9 23:25 Kocham Kino - Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy w Wenecji (Wenecja 2009) 00:05 Na imię mi Earl - odc. 20 (My Name is Earl ep. 19); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 00:30 Wina Ikara. Warszawa 1939 - 1944... Inteligencja polska w latach okupacji cz. 2; film dokumentalny 01:25 Zerwany 97'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2003) 03:05 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Produkcje Myszki Miki (2) 7:45 Gumisie (2) 8:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (1) 8:45 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (2) 9:15 Kacze opowieści (2) 9:45 90210 (1) 10:40 90210 (2) 11:35 Tygrysi rejs 13:40 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Włoch 14:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Włoch 16:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Włoch 16:20 Kabarety 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Strategia emerytalna (319) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 13 posterunek (3) 20:00 Skazany na śmierć 4 (59) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 7 (145) 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Kości 4 (60) 23:05 Wielbicielka 1:00 Sport - retransmisje 3:00 Tajemnice losu 4:00 Zakazana kamera 5:00 TV Market thumb|left 5:35 Uwaga! 5:55 Mango 8:00 Niania: Producenci (128) 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:45 Co za tydzień 12:15 39 i pół: Wizyta (27) 13:15 Teraz albo nigdy! (1/7) 14:20 Mam talent! 15:45 Córka prezydenta 18:00 Milionerzy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami 22:30 Teraz albo nigdy! (2/7) 23:30 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy 0:05 Naznaczony: Nieznajomy (1/13) 1:05 Telefon 3:10 Nocne granie 3:25 Uwaga! 4:40 Nic straconego thumb|left 6:22 Etniczne klimaty 6:47 Integracja 7:03 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 7:30 Serwis info 7:41 Pogoda 7:45 Program lokalny 8:30 Serwis info 8:41 Pogoda 8:45 Program lokalny 9:00 Światowiec 9:30 Serwis info 9:50 Pogoda 9:54 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza 10:30 Serwis info 10:49 Pogoda 10:54 Serwis sportowy 11:02 Aleja gwiazd na L4 11:18 Listy do PRL-u 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Miejsca przeklęte 13:30 Serwis info 13:48 Pogoda 13:53 Serwis sportowy 13:58 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza 14:30 Serwis info 14:49 Pogoda 14:54 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia: Podzielona wieś 15:14 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia: Kobiece Sztuczki 15:30 Serwis info 15:52 Pogoda 16:00 Światowiec 16:30 Serwis info 16:42 Pogoda 16:45 Program lokalny 17:15 Listy do PRL-u 17:20 Listy do PRL-u 17:27 Pogoda 17:30 Program lokalny 20:00 Miejsca przeklęte 20:30 Serwis info 20:52 Pogoda 21:00 Nieznani sprawcy 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Serwis info 22:47 Pogoda 22:52 Listy do PRL-u 23:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:58 Zależni Nie-Zależni 0:28 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza 0:53 Światowiec 1:18 Serwis info 1:33 Pogoda 1:36 Encyklopedia sztuki XX wieku: Jam Osjan 2:21 Kultura od kuchni 2:45 Nieznani sprawcy 3:10 Telewizja Objazdowa 3:35 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza 4:01 Listy do PRL-u 4:06 Serwis info 4:21 Pogoda 4:25 Sportowa niedziela 5:20 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza 5:45 Zależni Nie-Zależni 6:08 Transporter 6:29 Światowiec thumb|left 5:30 Pet Shop Boys - A Life in Pop - koncert 6:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 7:00 Syreny - film fantasy, USA 2003 8:50 Czarny Pirat - film przygodowy, Francja, Hiszpania, Włochy 1971 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Dekoratornia - odc. 201 13:00 Spadkobiercy - odc. 2, Polska 2009 14:00 Cienka niebieska linia - odc. 2, Wielka Brytania 1995 14:40 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy - 1. mecz półfinałowy 17:00 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 18:00 Hollywoodzkie pojedynki - odc. 1 18:30 Hollywoodzkie pojedynki - odc. 2 19:00 Galileo - odc. 110 20:00 Włatcy móch - Żenadera bochatera - odc. 81, Polska 2009 20:30 Spadkobiercy - odc. 2, Polska 2009 21:30 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 22:30 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 23:30 Cienka niebieska linia - odc. 2, Wielka Brytania 1995 00:10 Spryciarz - komedia, Australia 1993 2:10 Pet Shop Boys - A Life in Pop - koncert 3:10 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 3:35 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 4:00 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 4:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:40 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 5:10 Misja Martyna - extra 5:55 Chwila prawdy 6:55 Mango 9:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 9:35 Alf (23/100) 10:10 Alf (24/100) 10:40 Proste życzenie 12:35 Chuck (21/22) 13:35 Czarny Książę 15:20 Szkoła rocka 17:35 Columbo (3/6) 19:05 Gdzie pachną stokrotki (2/9) 20:05 Kryptonim "Nina" 22:15 Dowody zbrodni (7/24) 23:15 Najlepszy z najlepszych 3 1:15 Wróżki 2:20 Go! Laski 3:50 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06:00 Klan - odc. 1703; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1704; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Klan - odc. 1705; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1706; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Klan - odc. 1707; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 M jak miłość - odc. 663; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Milusiaki - Złoto Sułtana (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 TVP Polonia na Węgrzech; felieton 10:15 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 1032* - Dedukcja Froteckiego; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 TVP Polonia na Węgrzech; felieton 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Zacisze gwiazd - Przemysław Babiarz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 TVP Polonia na Węgrzech; felieton 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2009); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 TVP Polonia na Węgrzech; felieton 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła p. w. Matki Bożej Wspomożycielki Wiernych w Budapeszcie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Doręczyciel - odc. 1/14* - Praca; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Węgierski łącznik; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Skarby nieodkryte - .; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Zaproszenie - Podlaskie ikony; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 30. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - "30 lat minęło" - kabareton 2; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 664; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Buli - odc. 21/57 Antypody; Bałwankowi przewraca się w głowie (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Oficerowie odc.12/13-Słowo honoru; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:00 Kocham Cię Polsko - (14); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Czas dla kibica - Hokej na lodzie - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Rosja; STEREO 00:05 M jak miłość - odc. 664; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Buli - odc. 21/57 Antypody; Bałwankowi przewraca się w głowie (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Oficerowie odc.12/13-Słowo honoru; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zaproszenie - Podlaskie ikony; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 1032* - Dedukcja Froteckiego; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Doręczyciel - odc. 1/14* - Praca; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Węgierski łącznik; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Rozmowy na temat - Piotr Małachowski - sukcesy i plany sportowe.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 6:00 Córki McLeoda: Gdzie iskry lecą... (7) 7:00 Córki McLeoda: Przejaw miłości (8) 8:00 Wybór Gracie 10:00 Na deser 12:00 Czarodziejki: Trzy twarze Phoebe (14) 13:00 Czarodziejki: Weselna karuzela (15) 14:00 Czarodziejki: Piąte koło u wozu (16) 15:00 Czarodziejki 4: Szeregowiec Leo (17) 16:00 Detektyw Foyle: Białe Pióro 18:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Czarna księga (2) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas: Palec (14/23) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas: Ciężar dowodu (15/23) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas: Primum non nocere (16/23) 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas: Mnich przestępca (17/23) 0:00 Za wcześnie 2:00 Wybór Gracie 4:00 Cisza thumb|left 7:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 9:00 Boks: Gala w Tepic 11:00 Cafe Futbol 12:30 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 14:30 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 16:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 19:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 19:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 21:40 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 22:10 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBA w Herningu 0:20 Boks 2:20 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 6:00 Co z tym Bobem? 7:40 Na planie 8:15 Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do domu 10:05 Mały Dodo 11:25 Damy i bandyci 12:50 Chile potrafi 14:15 Wycieczka do Maroka 15:45 Przeprowadzka McAllistera 17:15 Muza i meduza 18:45 Na fali 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera: Drużyna marzeń? 21:50 Widzę-cię.com 23:25 Inwazja 1:05 Eichmann 2:45 Bilet w przestrzeń kosmiczną 4:20 Niepokorni Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2009 roku